El Regalo de Misty
by KeliLight
Summary: El regalo de Misty para Ash, logrará él llegar a tiempo y darle una respuesta a la bella Sirena de Ciudad Celeste.


**De ante mano espero les agrade la idea que emplee para redactar este fic. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **El Regalo de Misty**

 **One-shot**

 **By Keli**

 **Pov Normal**

Era un día espléndido en Ciudad Celeste, preciso para dar un pequeño paseo con los amigos. Y eso era justamente lo que estaban haciendo Ash, Misty, Brock, May y Max. Claro que estos últimos tres estaban esperando el momento preciso para dejar solos a la pareja, ya que aún les falta comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta "sorpresa" de cumpleaños de Ash (1) la cual se llevaría a cabo en la casa de este la misma que estaba situada al noreste de la ciudad (2). La razón pues ahora que él era un maestro pokémon necesitaba su propio hogar y que mejor que Ciudad Celeste para "asentar raíces" (3).

\- Bueno creo que tengo ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas- Dijo May quien detuvo su caminata para infórmale al grupo sobre su partida.

\- Yo te acompaño hermana- Dijo Max quien se colocó junto a su hermana. –Y de paso compro un regalo para mamá, ya saben ella pronto estará de cumpleaños- Termino de explicar, no tenía otra excusa para marcharse.

\- Bueno chicos no los atrasamos más, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Brock a la pareja.

\- Claro adelante, nos vemos más tarde. Y May no olvides que más tarde te espero en el gimnasio- Le recordó Misty a su mejor amiga.

\- No lo olvidare, ¡Bye!- Se despidió la chica quien era seguida por su hermano.

\- Y tu Brock ¿no me tenías que irte a comprar algo para tus pokemon's?- Le pregunto Ash al moreno.

-Así es, y casi lo olvido. Gracias Ash, nos vemos luego chicos- Respondió Brock, fingiendo su olvido.

Luego de eso la pareja decidió caminar un poco más y tomar asiento en una banca de aquel bello parque. Y Ash fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- No crees que están atuendo muy raro ese trió- Le dijo él, para luego pasarle un poco de helado a su fiel compañero de aventuras.

\- No lo creo, ya sabes cómo son- Le respondió la pelirroja tratando de sonar convincente, ya que ella sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual ellos estaban actuando así. Y la única forma que encontró para no verlo directamente era acariciando a su pequeño Azurill.

\- Si tienes razón- Le contesto el moreno para luego preguntar sobre un asunto a Misty. – Y dime Misty los rumores que corren por ahí son ¿ciertos?- La pregunta ya estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba que ella respondiera.

\- De…que…rumores hablas, Ash- En definitiva la pregunta de Ash la tomó por sorpresa y es por eso que respondió algo nerviosa.

\- Ya sabes de aquellos que dicen que dejas tu cargo de líder de gimnasio- Le dijo él mientras observaba a su compañera.

-Yo…como crees. Eso es tonto jaja- Le respondió la pelirroja tratando de controlarse, ya que al parecer la "noticia" se esparció más rápido de lo que pensó.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo escuche, una buena broma ¿no crees?- Le dijo Ash con una sonrisa, que ocultaba un "lo sabía ella no puede irse, no ahora" (4) pensó el chico.

Después de aquella incomoda conversación en donde los dos ocultaban muchas cosas y sentimientos, pasaron el resto de la mañana divirtiéndose como buenos amigos que eran. Pero como dicen todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, la mañana de juegos llego a su fin. Y ambos jóvenes tuvieron que separarse, para poder concluir algunos asuntos pendientes.

Sin embargo cierta bella pelirroja no podía evitar ponerse triste, porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que pasaría toda una mañana junto al chico que amaba desde que era una niña. Y también el hecho de que le oculto la verdad de que esos rumores eran cierto, era solo cosas de unos días para alejarse de su bella ciudad y sobre todo de él.

Estaba tan concentrada guardando algunas cosas para su viaje, que no se percató de la presencia de su mejor amiga. Solo la noto cuando voltio a buscar algo en su escritorio, y al verla sentada frente a este la sorprendió.

\- ¡May! No hagas eso- Le reclamo ella, pues el susto fue algo grande lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo. – ¡No te rías!

\- Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que no hallas notado mi presencia, estuve varios minutos llamándote y no respondías- Le respondió May divertida, mientras la ayudaba a poner de pie a Misty. – Así que decidí esperar a que salieras de tu letargo- Término de decir para luego tomar asiento junto a la chica.

\- Ok, pero que no repita- Le respondió Misty.

\- Se puede saber que te sucede, estas algo rara- Le dijo la chica quien había notado un cambio en la líder hace algunos días atrás. – ¿Y esa maleta?- Le pregunto.

Misty no respondió y simplemente le pasó un sobre blanco, y le hizo una señal a su amiga para que pudiera ver el contenido de dicho sobre. Para la líder fueron eternos los minutos en que demoro May en leer todo el contenido de ese papel, y cuando se fijó que ella ya había terminado de hacerlo y que al parecer aún está procesando dicha noticia (5) decidió ser ella la que rompiera ese silencio.

-El sobre llego hace unos días y la verdad me tomo por sorpresa- Le dijo Misty quien se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a la ventana de su habitación. –Al inicio estaba muy feliz por dicha noticia, pero luego me di cuenta de cuál era la realidad, así que decidí no comentárselo a nadie a parte de mis hermanas y realizar todo de la forma más secreta posible- Termino de decirlo para luego voltear y mirar a su amiga.

\- ¿Y ha funcionado? ¿Y Ash ya sabe de esto?- Le pregunto su amiga.

-Algo cree que son rumores, es por eso que he estado así últimamente- Le respondió.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti Misty, sabes que cuentas conmigo felicidades – Le dijo May para luego abrazar a su amiga. – Pero eso significaría que no vas asistir al cumpleaños de Ash ¿verdad?- Le pregunto luego de soltarla.

-Así es, y si voy solamente sería por unos minutos- Le comunico sobre aquel "pequeño detalle".

Luego de eso May ayudo a Misty a terminar de empacar, de esa forma terminarían más pronto y así por ir al centro comercial a comprar el obsequio de Ash. Pasaron horas revisando tienda por tienda para poder encontrar el regalo perfecto para el chico. Pero Misty parecía encontrar algún desperfecto a cualquier objeto que encontraba, mientras que para May las cosas fueron más sencillas.

Después de pasar horas buscando, ambas chicas decidieron tomar asiento en una banca mientras bebían un poco de sus bebidas.

-No puedo creer que encuentres un defecto a cada cosa que encontramos- Le reprocho la castaña a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad nada me convence- Le dijo Misty quien sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la banca para entrar a la tienda que tenía enfrente. Para luego de unos minutos salir con una pequeña caja de color celeste con algunos Poliwhirl de fondo y con un moño en tono celeste verdoso solo que este a su vez tenía un brillo.

-Qué bonito regalo, ¿Qué es?- Le pregunto ella feliz de que su amiga ya encontrara el regalo perfecto.

\- Nada, es solo una caja- Le respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja.

\- Nada, y que piensas hacer con ella- Le dijo May

\- Creo tener el regalo perfecto para Ash en casa y esta caja será la indicada para colocar el regalo aquí- Le dijo Misty con una sonrisa. – Te parece si ya nos vamos ya algo tarde- Lo dijo para luego ponerse de pie.

Luego de aquello ambas chicas salieron del centro comercial, para dirigirse cada una a su destino. Cuando estuvieron en la plaza de la ciudad cada una tomo un camino diferente. No sin antes que Misty le pidiera a May que guardará su secreto y que era mejor que los demás se enteren cuando ella ya estuviera lejos, las despedidas no le agrada para nada sobre todo si en la despedida involucraba a cierto chico con un Pikachu.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que término dentro de una cafetería bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente. Hasta que una voz llamándola la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ash! Que haces aquí- Exclamo la bella chica. –Adelante siéntate-

\- Gracia salí a dar una vuelta y como empezó a llover, decidí entrar a tomar un café- Le dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba su vaso de café.

\- ¡Oh Arceus!, Daisy va a matarme ya es muy tarde- Volvió a exclamar la pelirroja, quien voltio a ver por la ventana como una leve capa de agua cubría a la ciudad.

\- Si deseas la puedo llamar yo, y decirle que estás conmigo- Le sugirió Ash, quien sacaba su celular para llevar a cabo dicha acción si su amiga aceptaba su propuesta.

\- Tranquilo, no creo que pase nada malo si demoro unos minutos más- Le respondió Misty con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué bien!- Exclamo Ash, para luego volver a preguntar. -¿Entonces si iras a mi fiesta?-

\- Tal vez, solo podre estar unos minutos y luego de eso me iré- Le respondió la líder.

\- ¡Super! Espera un momento irte ¿A dónde?- Le pregunto preocupado el maestro pokémon.

\- Al parecer los rumores si son ciertos Ash, mañana tengo que irme a Hoenn y terminar mis estudios en la universidad- Le conto la noticia sobre su pronta partida.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿volverás?- Le pregunto el chico tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le provocaba aquella noticia.

\- Dentro de un mes, por vacaciones de navidad y luego de eso me iré por dos años- Le respondió Misty

Después de un rato más de conversación, en donde Misty le explico pequeños datos sobre su partida y que este no debía decírselo a nadie. Ash decidió acompañar a la chica a su casa.

\- Toma Misty, hace mucho frío- Le dijo él entregándole su chaqueta.

\- No es necesario- Le dijo ella, pero al ver que él no iba a rendirse tomo su chaqueta. –Gracias- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- De nada- Le respondió él con una sonrisa. – Misty prométeme algo- Le pidió.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto ella.

\- Que pase lo que pase mañana iras a mi fiesta, aunque sea por unos minutos- Le pidió él

\- Lo haré lo prometo, pero no esperes un gran regalo Sr. Maestro Pokémon- Le dijo ella con una bella sonrisa que le encanto a Ash.

\- No es necesario que lleves un regalo, porque el mejor regalo "eres tú"- Le dijo él, solo que lo último lo dijo en un susurro que estaba seguro que ella no lo escucho.

\- Perdón no escuche lo último- Le dijo Misty.

\- Que…no importa los regalos- Volvió a decir él de forma nerviosa. – Nos vemos mañana Misty- Se despidió.

\- Hasta mañana Sr. Maestro Pokémon- Le dijo ella mientras caminaba a la entrada del gimnasio pokémon, sin embargo detuvo su caminata y volteo a verlo. –Espera un momento, no se supone que era una fiesta sorpresa ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto.

\- Así debería ser, pero Gray me lo dijo- Le respondió él sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

\- Estúpido Gary- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Mañana te la devuelvo- Le dijo haciendo referencia a la chaqueta prestada.

\- Un regalo mío, para ti- Le dijo Ash cuando se acercó a la chica, para luego darle un beso cerca de los labios.

Para a continuación marcharse del lugar muy feliz por realizar dicha acción. Reacción que la pelirroja no pudo ver, ya que estaba en estado de shock. No podía creer aun que Ash le robo un beso, esa la era la actitud de él. Sin embargo le agradó mucho la cálida sensación que le transmitió esos labios que tantas veces había soñado con besar.

 **Al día siguiente…**

\- Vamos Misty, ya es hora- Le dijo su hermana Daisy quien trataba de que ya saliera de su baño.

\- Ya te escuche, ya salgo- Le respondió Misty desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Te dejo un vestido (6) en tu cama, no protestes y solo póntelo- Le ordeno su hermana antes de salir de la habitación.

\- A la ordene coronel- Le respondió ella cuando ya salió del baño, y cuando vio el vestido en su cama no podía creer lo precioso que era y color ni se diga.

Cuando estuvo lista, y sus dos maletas ya estaban en el carro emprendieron el camino hacia la casa del cumpleañero. Misty debía cumplir con su promesa y por lo menos hacer acto de presencia, después de todo todos sus amigos estarían ahí para celebrar.

 **Mientras en el habitación de Ash**

\- Tranquilo Ash, estas muy nervioso- Le dijo Brock quien junto a Pikachu estaba sentado cerca de su amigo casi hermano. – Ni cuando ibas a tu batalla final estabas así-

\- Lo sé, pero es un día importante para mí- Le dijo él.

\- Bueno es tu cumpleaños eso si es importante- Le comento él.

\- No hablo de eso, es por lo que debo decir- Le respondió Ash para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su escritorio, el cual contenía algunas bolas de papel.

\- Ya veo, así que escogiste este día para decírselo- Le dijo Brock entendiendo realmente el problema de su mejor amigo, hecho que dejo sorprendido al muchacho.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto él.

\- Vamos, te conozco desde los diez años- Le respondió el doctor pokémon como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Pero esta vez es diferente, ella se va ir y tal vez no vuelva a verla- Lo dijo en tono triste.

\- Irse, ¿de qué hablas?- Le pregunto

\- Se que se lo prometí de no decirle a nadie, pero eres como un hermano para nosotros así que te lo diré- Le respondió Ash, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Brock. Acción que aprovecho Pikachu para saltar a sus brazos y transmitirle un poco de confianza a su entrenador. – Hoy Misty partirá para Hoenn y así poder terminar con sus estudios universitarios-

\- Con mucha más razón debes decírselo, ella debe saberlo- Le dijo Brock

\- Pero si aun así se va- Le dijo el maestro pokémon.

\- Se vaya o no, eso no cambiara las cosas ella debe saber lo que sientes por ella ¿Qué tienes que perder?- Le dijo él, para ponerse de pie y animar un poco a su amigo. –Ves hasta Pikachu está de acuerdo- Le dijo para luego señalar al roedor quien movía su cabecita en forma de afirmación.

\- Tienen razón, muchas gracias- Les agradeció a ambos, para luego ir al patio. Lugar donde ya todos sus invitados estaban presentes, pues la fiesta ya llevaba un buen rato de hacer iniciado.

 **Mientras en el auto…**

\- Te esperamos, no demores- Le dijo su hermana.

\- Ya sé, solo serán unos minutos- Le respondió Misty, mientras bajaba del auto con aquella caja entre sus manos.

\- No olives decirle lo mucho que lo amas- Lo dijeron a coro sus tres hermanas para molestar a su hermanita, aunque también sabían lo difícil que esto era para ella.

\- Tracey, controla a tu esposa quieres- Le pidió la pelirroja a su cuñado.

Luego de eso se dirigió a la entrada para tocar el timbre, quien la recibió fue la Sra. Ketchum. Quien al verla no puedo evitar abrazarla, la señora realmente estimaba a la jovencita que sin que su hijo se diera cuenta o tal vez si pero algo tarde se había vuelto la dueña de su corazón.

\- Pasa querida, te vez hermosa- Le dijo ella luego de hacerla pasar a la casa.

\- Gracias Sra. Ketchum, este…¿Ash está?- Pregunto ella nerviosa, para luego regañarse mentalmente por aquella tonta pregunta claro que iba estar era su cumpleaños.

\- Esta en el patio si deseas lo puedo llamar- Le dijo la señora

\- Este…si por favor pero también le puede decir que lo espero en su habitación- Le dijo la chica quien no puedo evitar sonrojarse al decir lo último.

\- No hay problema pequeña- Le respondió ella, para antes de salir decirle. –Suerte pequeña-

Luego de eso la pelirroja subió las escaleras que la conducirían a la habitación del chico, la cual conocía de memoria. Una vez que estuvo en la misma no puedo evitar mirar todo a su alrededor por última vez.

\- Creí que ya no vendrías- Le dijo el chico en modo de reproche.

\- No podía faltar a mi promesa- Le respondió ella para luego acercarse al chico y darle un abrazo. -¡Felicidades!

\- Ehh...gracias Misty- Le dijo sonrojado, luego de que ella se separará de él.

\- Parece que la fiesta esta divertida- Le comento la chica, quien miraba por la ventana a sus amigos.

\- No es lo mismo sin ti- Le respondió el chico. –Todos preguntan por ti, creen que nos hemos vuelto pelear- Le comento mientras se coloca tras ella.

\- Esta vez están muy equivocados- Le dijo Misty quien se volteo a verlo, y le sorprendió mucho lo cerca que estaban. –Este es tu regalo- Le dijo mientras le entregaba la caja.

\- Gracias, pero hay algo que olvide comentarte- Le dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?- Le pregunto ella.

\- Estas muy hermosa el día de hoy- Le dijo él.

Para Misty este comentario la dejo fuera de lugar y realmente no sabía cómo responder. Pues esta clase de comentarios por lo general nunca iban dirigidos para ella, sobre todo si el que los hacia era él. Lo único que la saco de ese trance fue para evitar que el muchacho abriera su regalo.

\- ¡No!- Grito ella mientras quitaba la mano del muchacho del moño.

\- Pero ¿porque no?- Pregunto sorprendido

\- Por favor hazlo cuando haya terminado la fiesta ¿si?- Le pidió Misty.

\- Uh… lo haré- Le dijo Ash.

\- Siendo así, creo que ya debo irme- Le dijo ella mientras se diría a la salida.

\- Espera ¿cómo sabré si me gusta mi regalo?- Le pregunto él. –Tranquila solo era un chiste, me gustará lo sé-

\- Me puedes despedir de Pikachu, por favor no me gustaría ver su carita triste- Le pidió ella, para luego abrazarlo. – Te deseo lo mejor Ash- Luego de eso ella lo soltó.

\- Y yo a ti Misty, te extrañare- Le dijo, para ver como ella se iba de su lado otra vez (7).

Luego de eso no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se dirigió a su escritorio para poder abrir su regalo. Cuando lo hizo quedo sorprendido con lo que contenía la caja, pues eran algunas cosas entre esas un pequeño recuerdo de cristal en forma de Pikachu y Togepi. Un CD, y un anzuelo con su forma cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír y debajo de todo eso había un sobre.

Dispuesto a leer lo que contenía el sobre dejo todo lo anterior sobre el escritorio.

 _ **Hola Ash.**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto es por estas tres razones:**_

 _ **a. Abriste tu regalo después de que terminara tu fiesta, justo como yo te lo pedí. Y para entonces ya estaré muy lejos de ti.**_

 _ **b. Me raptaron y no volverás a verme. (Era una broma)**_

 _ **c. No pasaron más de diez minutos desde que me marche de tu casa, y me desobedeciste y estas a solo unos minutos de descubrir mi más grande secreto.**_

 _ **Cual sea la razón que escogiste, mereces saber la verdad. Verdad que debería haberte dicho en persona y no a través de esta hoja de papel. Pero era el único medio que me permitía transmitir todo aquello que llevo guardado en mí ser. Pero aquí va Ash….YO TE AMO.**_

 _ **Lo dije al fin después de tantos años de silencio, y la verdad no espero que me des una respuesta sobre esto que acabas de leer. Simplemente quería que lo supieras, y la verdad siento un gran alivio al hacerlo. Con esto espero que puedas entender por qué de mí actuar cuando alguna chica coqueteaba contigo, o el por qué siempre llamaba tu atención a través de nuestras peleas sin sentido.**_

 _ **Esto tan profundo que siento por ti, al principio me pareció impropio y raro. El motivo sencillo pues cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba teníamos apenas seis meses de conocernos. Con el tiempo creí que aquel sentimiento se iría, pero que equivocada estaba porque con el tiempo lo único que hizo fue crecer más y clavarse de lleno en mi corazón.**_

 _ **No tienes idea de las muchas veces que no tuve el valor suficiente para decirte todo esto cara a cara, tampoco te lo estoy reprochando. Cuando creí que por fin lo podría hacer, me tuve que marchar de tu lado para asumir mi cargo de líder de gimnasio. Un sueño de toda mi vida la razón por la cual yo había dejado mi hogar, pero que sin embargo cambio cuando te conocí y con el tiempo se volvió mi cárcel. Noches enteras me la pase regañándome a misma por ser una cobarde. Porque no podía dejar mi gimnasio para ir tras de ti, y cuando tuve la oportunidad otra persona ocupaba ya mi lugar y el destino no conforme con eso decidió quitarme a mi pequeño Togepi.**_

 _ **Sabes porque Pikachu y Togepi son muy especiales para mí, pues si Pikachu no hubiera quemado mi bicicleta yo no te hubiera seguido durante el inicio de tu viaje. Y Togepi porque de alguna manera (aunque yo hubiera ganado si Psyduck no hubiera hecho su aparición) tú me lo otorgaste (de mal manera al inicio) el placer de ser la mamá del pequeño, al cual al verlo siempre me hacía recordar todas nuestras aventuras. Sin embargo ahora ya no tenía nada para poder recordarte.**_

 _ **Pero con el tiempo supe que ninguna de tus nuevas amigas, te querían de la forma que yo te quería a ti. Y debo admitir que eso me tranquilizaba como no tienes idea porque eso me decía que tal vez yo no te era indiferente y que tal vez tenía una oportunidad para acercarme a ti de otra forma que no fuera de amistad, cuando al fin tome la decisión de que pasara lo que pasara después de tu batalla con la elite yo te diría de mis sentimientos sin importar las consecuencias. La sorpresa me la lleve yo, cuando después de finalizar la batalla besaste a Serena frente a todos y luego la presentaste como tu novia.**_

 _ **Cuando lo hiciste sentí todo mi mundo derrumbarse, porque eso significaba que había sido una tonta al creer que entre tú y yo hubiera podido haber algo más que una amistad. Sin importar eso me mantuve a tu lado, aunque claro como siempre tú no lo notaste. Me puse muy feliz cuando tu relación termino, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho. Porque tú no parecías muy feliz cuando ella se alejó de ti, y debo admitir que aunque ella no me agrada te hacia feliz y eso más que suficiente para mí.**_

 _ **Pude haberme quedado en Celeste, pero no lo hice porque yo también merezco ser feliz no lo crees. Y claro todo esto no es tu culpa, tú no sabías nada de mis sentimientos pues yo nunca te mande una señal y no sabes lo mucho que me duele el no haberlo hecho. Perdóname Ash si todo te llega a confundirte, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder ser libre y empezar de cero con mi nueva vida lejos de ti.**_

 _ **Gracias por todos estos años amistad y tristeza a la vez por no pasarlos junto a ti. Te deseo lo mejor de este mundo Sr. Maestro Pokémon y antes de terminar con esta carta el CD que te di contiene la pista de una canción que escribí para ti espero te guste. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ASH!.**_

 _ **Mil y un estrellas veo brillar**_

 _ **Los dos aquí noches ya…**_

 _ **Hay algo que queremos ocultar**_

 _ **Disimular, la verdad…**_

 _ **Cuando ves, quiero fingir.**_

 _ **Quiero decirte lo que siento y**_

 _ **no sé cómo empezar**_

 _ **Quiero decirte lo más temo que**_

 _ **me puedas lastimar**_

 _ **Como una cosa tan sencilla**_

 _ **puede darme este temor**_

 _ **Pero me muero por decirte**_

 _ **que eres dueño de mi amor…**_

 _ **Las frases que tengo que decir**_

 _ **me canse, de ensañar…**_

 _ **Y cuando al fin me voy a decidir**_

 _ **de nervios, no puedo hablar**_

 _ **Cuando te veo, quieres fingir…**_

 _ **Quiero decirte lo que siento y**_

 _ **no sé cómo empezar**_

 _ **Quiero decirte lo más temo que**_

 _ **me puedas lastimar**_

 _ **Como una cosa tan sencilla**_

 _ **puede darme este temor**_

 _ **Pero me muero por decirte**_

 _ **que eres dueño de mi amor…**_

 _ **Di, porque te vas de mí**_

 _ **Tal vez sientes lo que yo por ti**_

 _ **Mi amor, ha callado por temor**_

 _ **No puedo más disimular**_

 _ **No lo ves…**_

 _ **Quiero decirte lo que siento y**_

 _ **no sé cómo empezar**_

 _ **Quiero decirte lo más temo que**_

 _ **me puedas lastimar**_

 _ **Como una cosa tan sencilla**_

 _ **puede darme este temor**_

 _ **Pero me muero por decirte**_

 _ **que eres dueño de mi amor…**_

 _ **TE AMO**_

 _ **Por siempre tuya en cuerpo y alma Misty Waterflower**_

Ash no lo podía creer, Misty se le acababa de confesar y más que una confección era todo lo que ella había pasado por estos largos doce años. Ahora entendía muchas cosas y se sentía muy mal por haberle provocado ese dolor innecesario, porque él también sentía todo eso por ella no solo cariño era amor puro. Pero que no lo dijo por creer que él le era indiferente a la bella chica.

Y ahora ella se iba de su lado y esta vez para no regresar, y él tan cobarde que no le dijo nada para retenerla a su lado.

\- ¡Ash! todos te esperan para ya cortar el pastel- Le aviso Brock, quien llegaba junto con Pikachu.

\- Brock, he sido un idiota y cobarde- Le respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- Le pregunto él preocupado mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo.

\- Lee esto- Le respondió el maestro mientras le pasaba la carta a Brock el cual quedo en silencio tras darle una breve leída a la carta. Él era consciente de los sentimientos de la chica hacia el antiguo entrenador pero jamás imagino todo lo que paso ella en esos momentos.

\- Tenemos que ir por ella- Le dijo Ash a Brock.

\- ¿Cómo? Los demás te están esperando- Le pregunto el doctor.

\- Me vale, no puedo dejar que ella se valla, no sin conocer mi respuesta- Le dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche.

\- Lo harás con o sin ayuda ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Brock.

\- Me conoces muy bien- Le respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Ok vámonos, antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos- Le dijo mientras ya bajaba los primeros escalones.

Salieron lo más rápido posible de la casa del entrenador y emprendieron su viaje. Claro Pikachu no se quedó atrás y salió a buscar una pokeball (8) que sabía que sería de mucha ayuda a su entrenador aunque este ya esté lejos de la casa. Él también quería ayudar a que Misty se quede con su entrenador denso y claro con él porque solo ella sabía cómo consentirlo.

\- Ash, ve más despacio nos vamos a matar- Exclamo asustado Brock.

\- No pasara nada, así que cállate- Le dijo Ash

\- Ok no diré nada más- Le dijo el doctor a su amigo, mientras trataba de controlar su pulso cardiaco.

\- ¡Oh no! Justo hoy tenía que venir a Ciudad Azafrán la estrella pokémon- Exclamo molesto el chico al ver que la fila de autos no avanzaba y él ni siquiera había podido ingresar a la ciudad.

\- Tranquilo, seguro en unos minutos más avanzan- Trato de tranquilizarlo pero sabía que eso era imposible.

\- No tengo tiempo, ella pronto se ira- Dijo él. –¿Ahora qué puedo hacer? No llegare nunca-

Lo que ellos no sabían era que justo en ese momento sobre sus cabezas sobrevolaba un gran pokémon naranja y sobre su lomo un pequeño roedor amarillo (9). Quienes al ver el coche de su entrenador bajaron para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Charizard! ¡Pikachu!, pero como ustedes…-Trataba de decir el entrenador pero la sorpresa era grande.

\- Creo que ellos están aquí para ayudarte, no pierdas esta oportunidad amigo- Le dijo Brock para que este pudiera salir de ese estado. Y no se equivocó.

\- Gracias chicos- Les dijo Ash a sus pokemon's mientras salía del coche y se dirigía a ellos. –Ahora tenemos que evitar que Misty se valla sin conocer la respuesta ¡vamos!- Exclamo él una vez que ya está en el lomo de su pokémon de fuego.

\- ¡Suerte! Te veo en el aeropuerto- Les dijo Brock desde el coche.

El vuelo no duro mucho, después de llegar al aeropuerto Ash regreso a Charizard a su pokeball para que tome un descanso no sin antes agradecerle la ayuda brindada. Una vez adentro comenzó la búsqueda, pero para Ash las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles ya que el aeropuerto parecía más grande de lo normal. Y mirara donde mirara no había rastros de Misty, si no fuera por Pikachu que salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que él iba jamás la hubiera encontrado.

\- Basta chicas, tampoco me he muerto- Exclamo la pelirroja al ver que el llanto de sus hermanas no cesaba.

\- No entiendes nada hermanita, no es solo por el hecho que te vas- Le dijo Lily a su hermana pequeña.

\- Si no lo que esto simboliza para todas nosotras y para ti- Continuaba su otra hermana Violet.

\- Nuestra bella sirena sale al mundo- Le dijo Daisy mientras abrazaba a su esposo y evitaba derramar más lágrimas.

\- Ay chicas ustedes y sus discursos que no entiendo- Les dijo Misty mientras las abrazaba una vez más. - Y tu cuñadito no olvides cuidar a mi molesta hermana y a mi sobrina- Le dijo a Tracey mientras lo abrazaba a él también y le recordaba del embarazo de Daisy.

\- Tranquila nada malo les pasara mientras yo este con ellas- Le respondió con una sonrisa y regresaba a abrazar a su esposa.

\- ¡Pikachupi! (¡Misty!)- Exclamo de pronto el pequeño roedor justo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la pelirroja.

\- Pikachu, pero ¿Cómo llegaste?- Le pregunto la muchacha al pokémon.

\- Él deseaba despedirse de ti, así que aquí estamos- Le respondió el muchacho dueño del Pikachu. - Escojo la opción "c" ¿podemos hablar?- Le informo sobre su elección a la chica, las otras cuatro personas presentes no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

\- Nos dejan un momento a solas por favor- Les pidió Misty a su familia, la cual solo asistieron y se alejaron un poco de la pareja. – ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu fiesta?- Le pregunto ella a Ash a penas su familia se alejó.

\- Tal vez pero esto era más importante- Le respondió él con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba la carta.

\- La leíste, pero se supone que no….-le dijo Misty, pero Ash la interrumpió.

\- No debería hacerla abierto hasta terminar la fiesta, pero ya vez termine por escoger la opción c y no me arrepiento de ello- Le dijo el entrenador muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- Ash si has venido a burlarte de mí, hazlo a mi regreso ¿sí? Y menos delante de mi familia- Le dijo ella mientras regresaba a ver a su familia quien estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba con ellos.

\- Misty, yo no vine a eso mírame por favor- Le pidió el chico.

\- No creo poder hacer, no luego de que…- Le dijo ella aun con la mirada en el suelo.

\- Y yo que creí que todo este tiempo eras una excelente actriz (10)- Le dijo Ash.

\- No siempre lo soy- Le respondió Misty.

\- Siendo así, creo que ahora me toca a mí actuar y tratare de que esta sea la mejor escena- Le dijo él.

\- ¿Escena? ¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunto la chica pues todo esto la estaba confundiendo.

Ash estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba hacer, pero aun así estaba muy seguro de que lo que haría no sería un error. Se acercó a Misty y coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y la otra mano la puso en la cintura para así poder acercarla un poco más a él. Y así poder unir sus labios por primera vez. Ese beso tierno y dulce que trataba de transmitir todo el amor que sentían, ambos se sentían en las nubes, pues nunca imaginaron lo bien que se sentía sus labios juntos. La familia de la pelirroja no podía creer lo que presenciaban, sin embargo estaban muy felices de que al fin la pareja aclarara todo el asunto. Pero como siempre la falta de oxígeno fue un problema y tuvieron que separarse.

\- Yo tengo que irme Ash- Le dijo la chica, quien trataba de alejarse de él. Pero él se lo impidió.

\- No huyas, yo también tengo algo que decirte- Le dijo él, para luego separarse unos cuantos pasos de ella y gritar a todo pulmón. - ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MISTY!-

Quienes cruzaban cerca de ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír y aplaudir a la pareja.

\- Lo hice desde siempre, pero fui un cobarde y no me atreví a decirlo lamento mucho no….-Dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido por la chica quien ahora era ella quien inicio el beso.

\- Al pasado pisado, ahora tú y yo estamos juntos- Le dijo Misty muy feliz después de romper el beso.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le pregunto Ash.

\- Deja que lo piense- Le respondió ella.

\- ¡Misty!- Exclamo él.

\- Era un chiste, claro que acepto ser tu novia- Le dijo la pelirroja

Ash no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo y por poco no la deja ir, pues por el alto parlante anunciaron que dentro de unos minutos el avión partiría.

\- Tranquilo lindo, en un mes me vas a ver y te cansaras- Le dijo ella luego del beso. –Y Pikachu cuida de tu denso entrenador por mí ¿si?- Le pregunto al pequeño pokémon, el cual asistió con un movimiento de cabeza no sin antes permitirse una última caricia por parte de la bella sirena.

\- No creo que eso suceda, jamás me cansare de ti- Le respondió él con una sonrisa.

\- Chicas y Tracey, ahora Ash es mi novio- Les informo la chica a su familia la cual ahora estaba a un costado de Ash y Pikachu. –Vamos Azurill- Le dijo a su pequeño ratón, él salto gustoso a los brazos de su entrenadora.

\- ¡Te extrañare!- Exclamo el chico.

\- ¡Y yo a ti!- Le respondió ella cuando se detuvo a la entrada y le mando un beso a Ash, el cual lo otro con su mano y le mando otro beso a ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, fue todo un reto para mí el escribirlo. Considerando que es el más largo que escrito y sobretodo en tan solo un día. Ahora quiero aclarar ciertos puntos de este fic.**

 **1\. Se suponía que Ash no tenía ni idea de su fiesta, pero como vieron Gary se lo conto así que ya no era una sorpresa como lo tenían planeado desde un principio sus amigos.**

 **2\. Ash compro una casa un poco apartada de la casa de Bill, pues si algunos notaron tome como referencia la residencia de él para ubicar a Ash. Pues si lo hacía en Pueblo Paleta la cosa no funcionaba y creo que esta tampoco funciono mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo.**

 **3\. En cuanto a la expresión "asentar raíces", la use para así dar a entender de que Ash escogió ese lugar porque lo quería hacer junto a Misty.**

 **4\. También está la frase "lo sabía ella no puede irse, no ahora", fue porque él estaba dispuesto a declarar su amor por ella.**

 **5\. Seguro que a más de uno se le paso por la cabeza de que se trataba de algo sumamente grave. Lo siento no fue mi intención, pero debía mantenerlo en secreto hasta que llegara el momento.**

 **6\. El vestido usado por Misty lo pueden ver en la siguiente página web. .**

 **7\. Ash hace referencia a las veces que ha tenido que despedirse de ella. Y él no se atrevió a decírselo.**

 **8\. Cuando escribí esa parte de ante mano ya había seleccionado al pokémon que ayudaría a Ash aparte de Pikachu. Y creo que logre que esa parte quedara muy bien.**

 **9\. Se imaginan esa escena, yo lo hice y debo admitir que me saco una sonrisa.**

 **10\. Ash se refiere a las presentaciones acuáticas que ella ha realizado a lo largo de los años.**

 **En fin eso era todo gracias a todos por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer esta alocada historia.**


End file.
